redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriana Bluefleck of Bowlaynee Castle
Pronunciation: gab-ree-AH-na Goes By: Gabby Gender: Female Species: Mountain Hare Place of Origin: Bowlaynee Castle Appearance: Extremely cute dibbun haremaid, at a guess about seven seasons old. Fur is brown, paler brown below. Eyes are steel blue - nose is pink. Has paler mottled splotches on her hindquarters and back legs, like an appaloosa horse. Wears a black, long-sleeved smock dress with way too many petticoats beneath it - this has a pale green ribbon for a belt which meets in an enourmous bow in the back. Also has a pale green ribbon tied like a headband/bandanna about her head, ending in a bow right between her ears. In winter, dons black cloth ankle wraps, a thick hooded white cloak and a pair of long black mittens. Sometimes carries a stick and pretends its a claymore like her father's. Personality: Very sweet, inccocent, and naive. Likes pretty things. Is often curious, sometimes too much for her own good. Backstory Gabriana Bluefleck was a very distant relative of Laird Bosie MacScutta of Bowlaynee, and a daugher of Divlee and Arith Bluefleck. She had two sisters, Scotty and Sherlyn, whom she loved very much. She also played with other leverets and Dibbuns of the Castle residents, and was good friends with Willdun and Jakub. Gabbie, Willdun, and Jakub were nearly inseperable , and had a tendency to get into all sorts of mischeif together. Once, they pelted Scotty Bluefleck with snowballs as she entered the castle gates; another time, they got into a food fight and made such a mess while eating as to drive Gabbie's straightlaced mother Arith frantic. Willdun was the ringleader of the trio, and usually the one that led them into trouble; however, Gabbie could cause enough trouble on her own if she wanted to. Willdun's father Dunner was an excellent shot with javelin, sling, and bow - Willdun wanted to be like him, and thusly encouraged his friends to insist with him on shooting lessons. Dunner was hesitant, but finally relented when Gabbie (being the daughter of the Royal Advisor) took the matter over his head and asked the Laird of the castle about training and gained his consent. Dunner finally unbent enough to fashion tiny bows for the trio with padded sticks flighted with leaves for arrows. Gabbie forgot about hers for a time, having only been interested in the weapon for Willdun's sake. Gabbie, Willdun, and Jakub were instrumental in helping the otter Kerrin reorganize the decades of piled-up literature in his library - they discovered within the mess a letter from Abbot Thibb of Redwall Abbey, which contained a description of a Bruinne, a real-life monster that was reportedly heading for the castle. This letter was taken to the Laird, who commended the little ones and made preparations accordingly. When Scotty Bluefleck sucessfully pulled of a spy mission, and returned to the castle with rescued slaves from the horde of Lunarah Dawnrider, Willdun was impressed by her audacity in going into the vermin camp alone. After the vengeful vermin set up camp outside the castle and beseiged it, Willdun decided he would imitate Scotty by sneaking out, taking his arrows, and shooting a few vermin to thin the ranks. Before leaving, he told Gabbie and Jakub about it first - the hare and the otter eagerly grabbed their bows and went with him. Two of Lunarah's stoat officers (Greeby and Blunge) immediately attacked Gabbie and her two friends, and tried to beat them into submission and capture them as hostages. The stoats changed plans from capture to murder when the little ones fought back and injured them - however, they were set upon by Scotty Bluefleck, and the Dibbuns were rescued before the villains got the chance to kill them. Gabbie's experience feuled a desire to train to be a proper fighter. She entered military training shortly thereafter, and upon graduation served as a soldier in Bowlaynee the rest of her days. Category:Northlanders Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Goodbeasts Category:Hares Category:Females Category:Tales of Bowlaynee Castle Characters Category:Highlanders